


a forest and a bleeding box

by harunai



Series: Nocturne [3]
Category: Nocturne (Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Headcanon, Headcanon-heavy, No Dialogue, actually no, don't play with knives, hey guess what we break away from the usual format of nocturne fics--, i saw some weird screenshots, i will write about every known area for nocturne i swear, so i'm writing about them, we have a new-ish start though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harunai/pseuds/harunai
Summary: nothing but speculation, but a possibility all the same





	a forest and a bleeding box

her vision ~~re~~ turns in

wait

this is new

the bedroom has vanished this time

~~you're not safe, a voice in the back of her head tells her~~

she's in a room of white, occasionally mixed with grey

being able to see something bright is disorienting, and there's light coming from everywhere and nowhere

~~her footsteps have no sound~~

she traverses the area carefully, as if it could swallow her if she misstepped

 

there's a knife on the ground

 

it's not hers but she picks it up anyways

the feeling of something in her hand is startling

she passes it between her hands, possible injury an afterthought

 

she keeps it for protection ~~from what? there's nothing here~~ as she makes her way through

a strange grey box is in front of her

there's been more, but this one calls something she doesn't know

it's like it's calling for ~~death~~ the knife

she raises the knife

 

and

 

stabs

 

the

 

box

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

it bleeds

the box, an unliving object, bleeds

is it a box? was it a living person? it bleeds and bleeds and she puts a hand in the flow to feel _something_ on her hand again

she stands up, knife still embedded in the box

she doesn't take it

instead, she closes her eyes

 

she stands there for however long until she feels something ~~soft~~ beneath her

she opens her eyes to nighttime

a meadow, grass, and flower-like objects

behind her is something she hasn't seen

it looks like a ~~grave~~ stone

there's nothing on it, but she turns around, ignoring the whispers ~~of everyone before her who tried and failed~~

and places her hand on it

 

the world

 

 

 

 

goes

 

 

 

 

 

dark

 

 

 

she sees a statue

and a forest around it

it's like a view from a game

the only difference is that

 

there's no characters

 

~~maybe, just maybe, that statue's voice grew a little bit louder, as if another person joined the symphony~~


End file.
